1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for generating correction data, and an image quality correction system thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for generating correction data to correct the non-uniformity of a display panel, and an image quality correction system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel may have non-uniform image quality due to many factors that occur during the manufacturing process. For example, a specific area of the display panel may appear to be brighter or darker than other areas, or the color temperature of the display panel may be reddish or bluish overall.
In particular, as current display panels become larger and thinner, various types of non-uniform image quality occur. For example, non-uniformity of image quality may appear only in a specific gradation section or a specific area of the display panel.
In a related art display panel, the non-uniformity in the display panel can be corrected in a limited form with reference only to brightness, or only a predetermined gradation can be corrected. However, such a limited method of correction cannot be applied to a display panel which is provided in various types and colors. In addition, a panel for which a correction is applied in a limited manner or conversely, is applied in an excessive manner may occur, thereby affecting productivity of the panel.